Takedown
In the Takedown Event, there are 10 players against a gigantic boss robot. The objective is to have damage dealt to the boss robot, while also attacking other players and after the boss dies, the one with the most damage wins. Power Cubes can be found across the map at certain spawn points or dropped when a player dies. They increase the Brawler's health by 400 and increases their attack damage by 10% linearly for everyone in possession, and about a third of them are dropped upon death, with the rest disappearing. As the game ends in 8 minutes and the boss is not killed, then the Brawler who has the highest damage dealt will still win. The boss has 220,000 health and deals 800 damage per melee attack, and 1400 damage per charge. The boss will active its shield immunity when it takes too much damage, forcing Brawlers to attack other Brawlers. There will always be a Modifier active which introduces a different ranged attack the boss use. In the January 2020 update, this event was removed from the game indefinitely. Useful Brawlers *'Shelly, Bull and Darryl:' Shelly, Bull and Darryl can do loads of damage with attacks as the boss has a large hitbox, meaning all bullets will hit. Shelly's slow-down Super shines here, as she can slow down the boss or other players to deal big damage. *'Jessie:' Jessie can hit up to 3 brawlers in this mode, meaning you can not only deal damage to the boss, but also attack other close-by brawlers, and her turret also does continuous damage. *'Penny:' Penny can use her splash attack to deal more damage to the boss while also attacking other brawlers. *'Colt:' Colt can shoot all bullets at the boss, making it easy to deal a lot of damage. Colt can also charge his Super from other brawlers right and uses it to fire at the boss, dealing massive damage while attacking other brawlers in front of him. *'Spike:' As one of the highest damaging brawlers, Spike can go up to the boss and deal a lot of damage. But be aware because he has relatively low health, so it is good to focus on getting lots of power cubes and then deal damage to the boss and nearby brawlers. *'Leon:' Leon's high speed makes him better at collecting Power Cubes than most other brawlers, and his high-damage salves coupled with his Super make him good at assassinating low-health brawlers with a lot of Power Cubes, especially considering that low-health Brawlers are usually good. Be wary of stray fire, though. *'Dynamike:' Dynamike can deal high damage while also hiding behind the wall, giving him more safety than most brawlers while also being more effective than other throwers. *'Rico:' Rico's long range and fast reload time allows him to quickly deal as much damage to the boss as possible. If coupled with Robo Retreat, he can easily escape from most dangers when on the brink of being killed by other Brawlers. Tips *Avoid wasting your time on power cubes unless they happen to be in your way. Just go to the Boss Robot from the start. When the Boss activates its shield immunity, stay close to the Boss and pick up power cubes. If possible, try to charge your Super, especially if you are Colt or any other long-range brawler. *The Boss Robot stays still in the middle of the map until any Brawler approaches it, which the boss starts attacking, so it is a good idea to rush into the middle while collecting Power Cubes. *The Boss Robot shares the following mechanics with the boss robot in Boss Fight. The boss robot has a melee punch, will stop moving before it charges, and will give a visual indicator when it is about to shoot laser beams in a clockwise attack. Use this to predict the robots next move. *Do not focus most of your time on other Brawlers nor power cubes. It is ok to do this a little, but if you waste too much time, you will give other Brawlers time to damage the robot and get ahead of you. Category:Events